Baking and roasting pans otherwise referred to herein generally as pans, have long been used to cook, re-heat, and store food. These pans which are typically sold in groups of 2-3 and sometimes more are bundled together. Bundling of the pans typically requires a shrink wrap plastic around the edge of the pans. The amount of plastic would depend on the number of pans bundled together. In addition, if the plastic wrap does not conform to the profile of the pans, stacking multiple bundles together could be difficult. In addition, when the bundles consist of 10 or more pans, they become difficult too bulky to carry by the consumer. As such there is a need to provide a new was to bundle the pans that also make it easy for the consumer to carry.